


鹿角森林

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: jungwoo/Lucas
Kudos: 19





	鹿角森林

Lucas被Jungwoo痛苦呻吟的声音吵醒，意识还有些迷糊，却本能地伸手把他揽进了怀里。  
“很疼吗？”Lucas问。  
Jungwoo疼得说不出话，眉头皱紧，翻个身钻进Lucas的怀抱，双手抓紧他胸前松垮的衣袍。短短的鹿角顶在Lucas的下巴上，Lucas伸出舌头温柔地添了舔。  
“乖，小鹿要长鹿角了。”  
Lucas还记得他们初次见面，他把Jungwoo认成了母鹿，就是因为在夏天，成年的Jungwoo没有鹿角。后来的某一个晚上，Jungwoo突然开始额头疼，头上的“小包”长了出来，皮肤干枯脱落，鹿茸很快变成了鹿角。  
原来Jungwoo是雄鹿。知道这件事的Lucas大吃一惊，被Jungwoo气恼地推了一把。  
Lucas笑嘻嘻地说：“没关系，是什么我都喜欢你。”  
Jungwoo蓦地脸一红。  
长角的过程并不十分快乐，尤其是对Jungwoo而言，比其他的鹿承受了更多的痛苦。每晚他疼得痉挛，忍不住在石床上翻滚，Lucas总会把他按进怀里安抚。  
就像现在。  
“Cas吹吹，疼痛飞飞。”  
Lucas小心翼翼地朝鹿角吹了几口气，又轻舔了几下Jungwoo头顶长角的地方。他想变成狮子形态，这样舔舐鹿角会更舒服，但他又想用手抱着Jungwoo，纠结来纠结去，最后还是没变。  
Jungwoo在Lucas怀里“呜呜”叫着，鹿角顶来顶去，Lucas用了点劲儿才抱住他。灵巧的舌头从鹿角根部开始舔吻，渐渐吻到圆润的顶端，张嘴含住。  
“呜……”  
“这样舒服一点吗？”  
“嗯……”  
Jungwoo发着抖，眼角渗出眼泪，双腿缠紧了Lucas的腰。Lucas看着小小的一对“枝丫”发呆，好一会儿才惊喜地叫了出来：“Jungwoo！它们开始分叉了！”  
“嗯？”  
Jungwoo伸手摸了摸自己的角，疼得“嘶”地一声，又缩回Lucas怀里去。  
“才第一个分叉，是不是还要疼好久。”  
“没关系，我陪着你。”  
Lucas亲吻Jungwoo的额头，又继续给他舔角角，一只手偶尔抬起，摸摸后背或后脑勺，似乎在说：“乖孩子，做得好。”  
但其实Jungwoo已经成年了……  
就像狮子Lucas为什么不吃肉一样，雄鹿Jungwoo为什么不长角，曾经是一个非常难解释的问题。他们相遇的第一个秋天，Lucas告诉Jungwoo，他目睹了母亲被撕裂时的血肉飞溅，所以从此以后很讨厌血腥气。  
“好啦，我告诉你我最大的秘密了，你能和我交换秘密吗？”  
那时Jungwoo很紧张，讲话都一停一顿的：“是的，我应该告诉你，我们应该交换，但是，但是我也不知道为什么……”  
Lucas笑着说：“没关系，不吃肉的狮子和没有角的雄鹿成为朋友吧。”  
于是他们一起走过了草枯风干的冬季，温暖潮湿的春季和夏季，终于又回到落叶飞舞的秋季。  
鹿会在秋冬求偶和交配，雄鹿角在这时达到最勇猛状态。但这一切与Jungwoo无关，他就像刚满一岁的幼鹿，伴随着疼痛，长出了直直的初角。  
Lucas对人类和鹿都缺乏具体认知，愣是没发现相处了一年的小鹿是雄性。当他看到Jungwoo长出来的鹿茸时，惊得目瞪口呆，Jungwoo对他的误会感到生气。  
毕竟那时，Lucas才说过喜欢他。  
“如果你是和我一样的狮子，那么我们现在已经有几只小宝宝了。”  
Jungwoo脸红到整个人都要烧起来。他来不及细想太多，比如即使他是狮子，也必须得是一头母狮子才行！  
跨越种族差异已经是很大的挑战，那么还有性别呢……Jungwoo越想越委屈，连Lucas示好的蹭蹭都拒绝了，他推开了Lucas，一个人坐在石床上生闷气。  
后知后觉的狮子才反应过来，他走过去站在小鹿面前，居高临下地端详起那双小小的鹿角，而后突然弯腰，在其中一边轻轻吻了一下。  
“不管你是什么我都喜欢你。”  
疼痛的夜晚因为这句话而有了面对的勇气。Jungwoo前所未有地依赖Lucas，等到他落在鹿角上的轻吻才能入睡，半夜疼醒必须有他抱着才能熬过去。  
鹿角长出了第一个分叉，Lucas骄傲又兴奋地捧起Jungwoo的脸，在他的角和额头上亲来亲去。亲吻缓解了痛苦，直至疼痛感渐渐消失，另一种陌生的紧张抓住了Jungwoo脆弱的心脏。  
“别、别亲了！”  
小鹿开始挣扎，脸颊红透。狮子不明所以地抱紧了他，问：“为什么，不舒服了吗？”  
“不是，太舒服了，受不了。”  
Lucas觉得自己得到了夸赞，反而更卖力地亲亲舔舔，Jungwoo身上热气乱窜，禁不住手脚蜷缩。他报复性地抬手捏住了狮子的耳朵，用力揉了揉，没想到狮子舒服得发出了一声喟叹，尾巴在空中快乐地摇晃了几下，而后闭上眼睛，示意他继续。  
“……”  
在狮子头上揉耳朵，史无前例第一鹿。  
虽然待在一起一年了，但有些时候，Jungwoo还是会对现实感到不可置信。他和一头狮子相爱了吗？即使狮子承诺过不会伤害自己，但自己竟然全盘相信了，这才是最可怕的。  
走神期间，Lucas不满地咬了咬Jungwoo的鼻子，埋头进他的怀里，让他继续揉揉。  
Jungwoo仍然面红耳赤，犹豫了一会儿，才颤颤巍巍地伸出手来揉捏狮子的耳朵。这时的狮子完全没有攻击力，平日走在森林草原威风凛凛，吓退一众小动物的霸气此刻荡然无存。  
Jungwoo又在恍惚出神了。直到胸前的小点忽然一热，他才猛然回过神，发现Lucas正在舔他那里。  
“别、别……”  
揉耳朵的动作无法继续，Jungwoo推着Lucas的肩膀，但Lucas纹丝不动。他甚至咬开Jungwoo的袍子，把脸埋进胸膛，蹭了一会儿就用嘴含住了Jungwoo胸前的嫣红。  
“啊！”Jungwoo失声，“别这样Lucas，你好奇怪，我也好奇怪……”  
舌尖温热，嘴唇柔软，包裹着小小的乳尖碾磨吮吸，Jungwoo很快就软了身体，再也没有反抗的力气。  
Lucas离他的脖子那么近，只要偏头咬上一口，他就没命了。但这时的狮子就像没断奶的孩子，只对乳头感兴趣，Jungwoo被他折磨得要发疯。  
终于把两边都吮到充血挺立，Lucas满意地看着因为染上唾液而亮晶晶的乳晕，像在欣赏美景。  
“对不起，”Lucas抬头，微笑着对气喘不止的Jungwoo说，“我要失约了。”  
“什、什么？”  
Jungwoo顿时紧张到身体僵硬，他抓紧了Lucas的领口，等待他说出下一句话。  
Lucas揉了揉Jungwoo长角的那块地方，让他不那么紧张，然后才慢条斯理地说出“毁约”的打算。  
“我说过不会吃你。”  
“但现在，我要把你吃掉了。”  
呼吸有一瞬间的停顿，Jungwoo松开Lucas的领子，慢慢向后挪动着，企图离Lucas远一点。  
Lucas揽过Jungwoo的腰，轻而易举地把他带回了怀里，身体紧贴着身体，腿根发烫拱起的硬物也顶在了一起。  
“不要吃我……”  
“那换你来吃我？”  
“什、什么？”  
小鹿发现自己听不懂狮子说的话了，脑子里一阵阵发懵眩晕，明明很热，想离更热的Lucas远一点，却不由自主地眷恋他的怀抱，甚至想埋头蹭一蹭。  
“好热，Cas，好奇怪。”  
“如果你乖的话，很快就好了。”  
Lucas亲亲Jungwoo的额头，一只手手抚摸着鹿角，另一只手向身下探入，撩起了袍子下摆，钻进双腿间。  
性器被握住时，Jungwoo惊喘一声，弓起腰蜷缩着身体，膝盖顶到了Lucas的肚子。Lucas把他抱起来坐在自己腿上，才继续身下的动作。  
鹿角根部麻麻痒痒的，已经不疼了，腿间被人握住上下套弄的那根充血挺立，溢出了白浊。Jungwoo受不了地在Lucas耳边哼唧哭泣，双手抓挠他的后背，揪得衣袍都皱皱巴巴的。  
这种陌生的、深不见底的快乐，和鹿角分叉一样，充满痛苦和愉悦，昭示雄鹿的成长，雄性激素的爆发。狮子深知他此刻的需求，于是毫无保留地给予，更多、更多。  
温柔的吻落在颈间，偶尔的啃咬带来更多刺激。属于捕猎者的尖牙在锁骨上轻轻戳刺，仿佛下一秒就要咬破喉管，真正把Jungwoo拆吃入腹。  
Lucas眸色越来越深，到了不能忍受的边缘。他突然加快手上的动作，从根部到顶端快速套弄，指尖擦过渗水的小口，弄得Jungwoo尖叫出声。  
“慢、慢点啊啊啊！”  
Jungwoo扬起了头，又被Lucas握着鹿角扳回来和自己接吻。释放的瞬间呼吸不畅，Jungwoo浑身发颤，眼眶通红地流下了眼泪。  
“呜……”  
他想控诉Lucas在关键时刻夺走他的呼吸，却没法说出完整的句子，最后只剩委屈呜咽。Lucas像是知道他想说什么似的，亲了亲他的嘴角，说对不起，但是忍不住。  
性器还没有完全疲软，Lucas惯性地套弄了几下，弯然后腰低头在顶端落下亲吻。白浊也舔舐干净，一滴不剩，再抬头时Jungwoo已经脸红到要晕过去了。  
Lucas笑了：“到你咯。”  
Jungwoo紧张得身体一僵，随后被Lucas牵着手带到身下，握住了他的性器。  
“好大……”  
果然是草原之王。  
Jungwoo打了个颤，在Lucas的引导下学着他刚才的样子，套弄了一会儿。但直到Jungwoo手酸了，Lucas还是笔挺坚硬如铁。  
“怎么办，是、是坏掉了吗？”  
Lucas粗喘着，有一下没一下地吻着Jungwoo的嘴：“Jungwoo想吃我吗？”  
“想……”  
Jungwoo以为Lucas说的是像刚才，把他弄出来了然后舔掉，他想知道Lucas的味道。但Lucas听完这句话就把他的手牵开了，并且让他半跪着抬起腰。  
“我来了。”  
性器对准小口，Lucas握着Jungwoo的腰往下坐，Jungwoo这才感觉到恐惧，尤其是当性器的头部接触穴口的时候，Jungwoo觉得这东西太大了。  
“不行！”  
Jungwoo开始挣扎，双手撑着Lucas的肩膀想把他推开，但狮子力大无穷，任由Jungwoo怎么推都推不动。  
“啊！！！”  
随着性器头部顶入，廷祐发出痛叫，而Lucas低吼一声。凶悍的目光久违地出现了，那是猎食者独有的狠戾。狮子按住Jungwoo的腰，把那里的皮肤掐出一道又一道红印子，甚至出现淤青。  
过于粗长的性器一进到底，Jungwoo疼得浑身发软，一口咬在Lucas的脖子上，却软绵绵地没有力气。恶趣味的Lucas还抬起了Jungwoo的腿，让他低头，仔细看两个人交合的地方。  
“你把我吃掉了，完全地。”  
如果Jungwoo知道所谓“吃掉”是这个意思，那么一开始，他就会变成原型跑得远远的，而不是像现在这样……  
Lucas已经开始深深浅浅地进出，粗大性器把小穴撑开到极致，Jungwoo能感觉到他暴起的青筋和伞状的头部。  
“你吃了我吧，就现在，太疼了。”  
Jungwoo微微仰起头，把喉管暴露在Lucas眼前，但Lucas只是轻轻舔了一下，而后一路啜吻到他的胸前，一口叼起乳尖。  
上下刺激一同袭来，钝痛感消失，Jungwoo腰抖得不行，趴在Lucas肩上哭了。  
“Cas呜呜……”  
“太奇怪了，太奇怪了Cas。”  
他是Lucas的猎物，任由Lucas捏着腰自下而上抽插，毫无反抗之力。他被颤栗的快感捕获，撕扯着四肢百骸，心脏似乎也被捏紧了，叫人透不过气。  
他流血了。  
狮子敏锐地嗅到若有若无的血腥味，本该感到恶心，但他没有。他变得更温柔，速度也慢了下来，学会找对节奏让怀里瑟瑟发抖的小鹿体会舒服。  
“我听说他们交配的时候，母狮子也会很痛苦……”  
“看来是真的。”  
“更何况你不是母狮子。”  
Lucas舔着Jungwoo的脸，轻轻吻他。在鲜血的润滑下，Lucas进出得更顺利了，于是速度又悄然加快起来。被包裹的紧致感让Lucas兴奋，每次顶到最里面他都忍不住要发出巨大的吼声，因为担心Jungwoo害怕而生生忍住了。  
Jungwoo被抛入快感的温床，痛呼逐渐变成低声呻吟，眼底的红浮上迷离。他想自己一定是疯了，在狮子的怀里，享受尖牙低抵着喉管的刺激，和鲜血流出的快乐。  
其实狮子交配一次的时间很短，但Lucas显然是个例外。Jungwoo不知道他们这样做了多久，也不知道血在什么时候止住了。  
Lucas低吼着射出，随着狮吼，树洞顶部都摇晃了几下，Jungwoo想树上的松鼠们怕是又要吓到魂都没了。  
射精时间比想象中的长，Jungwoo咬着牙让Lucas拔出去射，但Lucas摇摇头说：“要全部吃掉哦。”  
最后他真的“全部吃掉”了，白色浊液又多又浓稠，黏糊糊地顺着合不上的穴口流出，淌到他的大腿上。  
Lucas把他推到在石床上，趴下去舔干净那些白浊。他低低地闷哼着，腿根直颤，双腿虚虚屈起，甚至不能合拢。  
Lucas又爬过来和他接吻，然后把自己的下巴抬起来，闭上眼，牵着他的手贴在下巴那里。  
“……”  
狮子在求爱抚。  
Jungwoo刚才还在生气Lucas射进去，但现在又一点脾气都没有了。抬起手挠了挠狮子的下巴，Lucas立即发出“咕噜咕噜”的舒服的声音。  
于是Jungwoo一只手给Lucas揉耳朵，一只手给他挠下巴。没一会儿，Lucas开心地在石床上滚了两圈，又爬回来，示意Jungwoo继续。  
Jungwoo心太软，忘记了刚才的一切就是从他的爱抚开始的。因此当Lucas再次挺着怒胀的性器过来时，Jungwoo来不及逃跑，心一慌就原地变成了原型。  
Lucas愣了一下，随后抱着鹿的长脖子撒娇：“Woo，你变回来。”  
小鹿伏在石床上不做理会。  
Lucas亲亲他的小角，又在湿漉漉的小鹿眼旁落下一个吻。  
“Woo，变回来。”  
小鹿干脆闭上了眼睛。  
Lucas停顿了一会儿，默默地也变成了原型——一头强壮的雄狮。Jungwoo感觉到粗糙的鬃毛扫在自己的脖子上，惊惧地转过头，就见狮子睁着一双无辜的眼睛，可怜说：“那我只好这样来了。”  
Jungwoo立刻马上，变回了人形。


End file.
